


A Drunken Handjob

by daddyjunmyeonnie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cum shot, Drunken Shenanigans, Friends With Benefits, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 16:48:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18721066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddyjunmyeonnie/pseuds/daddyjunmyeonnie
Summary: After a night out, Chen and Kai return home very drunk.  Openly gay Kai, who has a crush on his straight friend Chen, proposes to "lend a hand" to a sexually frustrated Chen who finds it challenging to resist Kai's offer.





	A Drunken Handjob

Chen and Kai had just gotten out of the taxi outside Chen’s place after they’d had a night out in town. They both had made their way back to Chen’s place after he told Kai that he could crash there for the night.

Chen had had a lot to drink and had been sick, so on the way home Kai had been comforting him. As they made their way into his house Kai was holding him up, with his arm around his shoulder as he had his other hand around Chen’s little waist.

After Kai helped Chen clean himself up with some water and mouthwash in the bathroom they went to Chen’s bedroom, who stripped down to his underwear and climbed into his bed.

Kai couldn’t help but take a look at his slim body. Kai followed his lead, stripping off down to his boxers and getting into bed next to him. Chen knew that Kai was gay, they were super close friends, but he wasn’t sure if Chen knew that Kai fancied him.

Kai had fancied him since he first met Chen. He knew that Chen was straight but that didn’t stop him from fantasising about him every now and then. He’d fantasised about Chen a number of times, fucking him, sucking his dick etc. So to see him almost naked right now turned Kai on more than he could imagine.

Chen lay on his back, hands on his stomach, with the covers pulled halfway up his thighs, leaving his body and underwear region exposed to the cool night air.

Kai lay next to him on his side so that he could face him. He groaned, clearly drunk and still feeling unwell. Chen asked Kai to rub his belly for him.

Kai hesitated at first, smiling, thinking that he was just joking, but he soon took the chance to touch him. Chen was warm, he groaned pleasantly, liking the touch of his cool hand on his skin as Kai slowly began rubbing his stomach.

Chen was very slim so naturally he had abs which I envied. He closed his eyes as Kai rubbed, he looked down at Chen’s crotch, he wanted so badly to touch him there.

Kai always wondered what Chen’s cock looked like and he was so close to it. There was just one very thin layer of fabric between his sight and Chen’s potentially mouth-watering cock. Normally Kai wouldn’t even dare to think about doing something like this, but he was so drunk that he couldn’t resist.

Kai slowly moved his hand lower and lower as he continued to rub at Chen’s abs. He knew That he shouldn’t touch him just because he wanted it. So Kai thought to himself that if Chen said anything that indicated he didn’t want him to, He’d stop.

Chen didn’t say anything however, so Kai kept going. Finally he slipped his hand under Chen’s waistband and into his underwear. That was when Chen put his hand on top of Kai’s, preventing his hand from wondering any lower. 

“Naughty” Chen said before opening his eyes and turning to face Kai, he grinned which confused Kai.

A look of terror appears on Kai’s face. “I’m sorry” he blurts out. He quickly pulls his hand away, terrified that he’s ruined everything, that Chen will be angry and won’t want to be friends any longer. He takes a moment to take a few deep breaths, Chen stares at him, almost as if he’s waiting for Kai to explain himself.

“It’s just that” Kai begins. “I know at the club you were talking to that girl” 

“Hyunjin, yeah” Chen interjects. Kai nods before continuing. “Anyway, I know you were talking for a while, and that you probably thought that you’d go home with her, but then she got a call and had to run”

“Yeah?” Chen said, almost as if to say ‘go on’.

“Well I remember you said it’d been a while since you’d gotten any pussy.” Kai paused. “So... I figured that you’re likely pretty... frustrated. So maybe you could use.. a hand... so to speak. A one off, you know, only if you want.”

Chen raised his eyebrows and pulled a face as he “hmmm’d” as he considered what Kai had proposed. After what seemed liked forever he said “I guess I can’t deny I’d love some pussy right now” he admitted, a smirk forming on his face.

Chen looked deep into Kai’s eyes. “Maybe… I could... use a hand. Just this once. Only because we’re both very drunk right now” 

“Are you sure?” Kai asked, mouth hanging slightly open, in shock of what he’d just heard. “If you don’t tell a soul” Chen said. “Not a single soul. I won’t tell if you don’t” Kai said, sealing the deal. Kai smiled, he literally couldn’t believe that Chen actually just agreed.

Chen took his hand off his crotch and put his hands by his sides. Scared that he would change his mind Kai quickly placed his hand back onto Chen’s stomach once again. He slowly resumed sliding it down, under his waistband and now even further, finally taking Chen’s soft cock and balls into his hand.

Kai paused for a moment, simply just holding Chen’s junk for a moment, it was so warm. Kai looked up at Chen’s face, he had his eyes closed again and slight smirk on his face.

Kai began rubbing at his soft cock, in truth it felt average in size Kai thought, but he also couldn’t help but wonder how big it would get when hard. Eager to find out he continued rubbing Chen’s now growing cock.

Chen began to moan. “Fuck... that’s nice” he said softly. Chen put his hands behind his head and let himself enjoy the moment. Kai could tell that he was enjoying this judging by how fast Chen’s cock had begun to get hard in his hand. Kai bit at his lip, extremely aroused by the idea of making Chen hard.

Kai gripped his now hard cock and slowly began jerking him off. He watched Chen’s face and listened to his breathing and moaning carefully. Kai was incredibly turned on by the sight of Chen’s face, his moans and the feeling of his rock hard cock in his hand.

Kai could feel himself becoming hard very quickly as he jerked Chen, his cock felt similar to Kai’s own in size. However, Kai was yet to see it and he couldn’t wait any longer. He paused briefly to pull down Chen’s underwear, his hard cock sprung out slapping against his abs, leaving a smear of precum on his stomach.

Kai once again wrapped his hand around Chen’s erect cock and resumed stroking it, causing Chen to moan again. Not only did Kai now finally know what Chen’s cock looked like, but he was actually touching it, holding it, pleasuring it and making him moan. It was like an actual dream come true.

To be honest Chen was about as thick as Kai’s own cock, but it felt a little longer than his own to Kai’s pleasant surprise. Chen began to curse under his breath “Fuck… fuck… fuck” he whispered as he got closer to climax.

Chen would soon be cumming judging by the amount of precum leaking from his cock that Kai had begun using as lube. Kai wondered what Chen was thinking about. Was he imagining Hyunjin was playing with his cock? maybe he was thinking about what it’d be like to fuck her, how tight her pussy would feel around his cock.

Truth be told Kai wanted nothing more than to to suck on Chen’s cock so badly, he wanted to taste him so much but he wasn’t sure if Chen would be okay with that. Kai didn’t want him to stop him so he just carried on wanking him off, watching his face as he moaned, clearly getting closer to orgasm.

Kai had begun jerking him off faster and faster. Chen had begun wriggling around slightly, unable to conceal the fact that he was very close now. It took all of Kai’s being to not put his mouth around Chen’s cock and suck on him until he was swallowing his big hot load.

“Fuck I’m gonna cum” Chen groaned out. Kai continued stroking his cock until he finally began to cum, his cock exploded, spraying his big hot load all up himself, up his abs and chest.

Chen moaned loudly in ecstasy, arching his back as he shot his load. Kai made sure to watch his face the entire time.

Kai was so fucking turned on, watching him moan with his eyes closed and his mouth hung open, arching his back as he felt Chen’s whole body shaking with orgasmic pleasure.

One shot of cum had hit Chen’s chin which made him laugh, Kai smiled as he watched bliss completely wash over his face. Kai grabbed the box of tissues next to Chen’s bed that he had asked him to grab.

Before Chen began cleaning up though, Kai quickly took the opportunity to take one lick of the cum on Chen’s abs, he was desperate to taste him and he wasn’t disappointed.

Chen laughed as Kai licked him, before smiling up at him. That was when Kai proposed his offer, to suck Chen’s cock if he was ever in need of a blowjob.

Kai explained that he wouldn’t ever expect anything in return, that Chen could simply pretend that Kai was whoever he fancied at the time. Chen would get a free blowjob and Kai would get to suck Chen’s beautiful cock.

“I... don’t know. Possibly... but don’t hold me to that” Chen answered, after a minute or so of “hmmm”ing. That was all Kai needed to hear, he knew, or hoped at least that eventually he’d be sucking Chen’s cock and couldn’t fucking wait.

Surprisingly, Chen then suggested that it’d be fine if Kai wanted to have a wank, having noticed the very obvious fact that Kai had an erection in his underwear, clearly still horny as hell.

Kai, hesitant at first took the offer, he got his very hard cock out and quickly began wanking next to Chen, who Kai saw glance over a few times as he tried to appear busy on his phone while Kai masturbated.

The realisation of Chen checking out his cock, along with the thought of tasting Chen’s own cock pushed Kai over the edge after a few minutes and he began to shoot his load on himself, Chen simply just watching and smiling, before they eventually went to sleep.


End file.
